


Pillow Fort for Two

by RosiePosie (BokutoTheBae)



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblrverse, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTheBae/pseuds/RosiePosie
Summary: A cute date at Lucas' House. Pillow forts and cuddling, what more can you ask for?
Relationships: Allusions to Past Carol Anderson/Everett Gray, Carol Anderson/Lucas Kaiser, Oc/Lucas Kaiser
Kudos: 4





	Pillow Fort for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I run an Oc blog on tumblr and lately we've been talking about Carol/Lucas and I physically couldn't stop myself from writing this.

Carol fiddled with her headband as she waited for someone to answer the door of the Kaiser home. She decided to dress pretty simply because Lucas had given her exactly zero hints as to what they’d be doing today, all he said in their call last night was that she  _ absolutely had to come over _ , so that’s what she was going to do. He sounded so excited about whatever he’d planned that she actually had no other choice. What was she going to do? Say no? Unrealistic. Could never be her. At this point, he could ask her to do pretty much anything and she’d probably agree, which is lowkey a concerning thought but that’s something to think about on another day. Right now, however, the point is that her cute-ass boyfriend has invited her over and she can’t wait. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Carol was getting ready to knock again when Mrs. Kaiser finally answered the door. “Carol! It’s so nice to see you again, come in, come in!” She said, opening the door wider to let her inside. 

“Nice to see you again Mrs. Kaiser. You look really nice today, you got a hot date tonight too?” Carol joked as she walked inside. Mrs. Kaiser laughed and shut the door behind her. 

“Unfortunately not. I can’t just leave two highschool kids at home alone. I’ve been your age, I know what kids get up to…”

And just like that Carol wishes she was dead. _ I came here to just hang out with my cute boyfriend and be soft together and now I’m getting called out by his  _ **_mom._ ** _ Ma’am, I promise I’m not here to defile your son… Well… Not yet at least, but that’s soo, not the point. _

Carol was, thankfully, distracted from her rapidly devolving thought process by the sound of loud and fast footsteps rapidly approaching them. “Mom is Carol here yet?” A familiar voice called and then: Rounding the corner at a dangerous speed Lucas came literally sliding around the corner of the kitchen, nearly crashing into the countertop. Once his eyes landed on her his face broke out into a huge grin. 

Seeing how happy he was to see her made Carol absolutely weak. She thanks God every day that people aren’t able to read each other’s minds because if they could they would literally just hear her screaming. It honestly should not even be possible for a person to be  _ this fucking cute _ . She smiled at him and gave him a tiny wave, which he returned before turning to his mom with a pout. 

“Mom, if she was here you should have told me.” His mother looked at him, unfazed. 

“Well, I wanted a chance to talk to her too. Lately, whenever she comes around you grab her and just leave immediately. This was my only chance, I’d have called you eventually.” Lucas let out a dramatic sigh. He couldn’t even argue with anything her because 1.) that’s his mom and 2.) she was totally right about everything she’d said. 

Knowing she won this “argument” she said her goodbyes to Carol and waved the couple off, Something that Lucas immediately took advantage of. The minute he was able he took her hand and led her to his room. This was by no means the first time she’d come to his room, but she always wanted to look around before coming in. The reason for this is all about his ceiling. It was covered in those glow-in-the-dark stars that everyone wanted to have in their rooms in elementary school. The first time she’d come in they were just randomly stuck on the ceiling, but lately, she’d noticed that whenever she’d visit he would rearrange them. Sometimes it would just make a giant heart, or some other little picture and sometimes it would be a message like “Hi Carol.” Today it was a mix of both, the stars were arranged to say “UR Cute” and then there was a tiny heart next to it and oh my  _ god _ she’s so soft about it. Turning her attention away from the ceiling she sees Lucas making a big “Ta-da” gesture towards the middle of the room, where there is a giant fort set up. He looks super proud of himself and his work and is very clearly waiting to see what she thinks of it. And she is totally ready and willing to give him that sweet sweet validation. 

“Wow babes, this looks amazing! It must’ve taken you forever to set all of this up!”

Lucas smiles and scratches the back of his neck, a little bit embarrassed, “Lowkey it did because it’s kind of hard to set up such a big fort by yourself, but it was one-hundred percent worth it because you looked so excited when you saw it.”

Carol legitimately had to clutch her chest because she was so soft for this boy. He is  _ adorable _ and she  _ loves him. _ Oh my god, she loves him. Well, that’s something she just learned about herself. She knew she really liked him, but she had no idea she’d already crossed into  _ Love _ territory. She isn’t upset about it at all, honestly, if she’s going to fall for someone at least it’s someone like Lucas who treats her nicely and genuinely cares about her. They haven’t said anything like that to one another yet though, so she’d keep this little epiphany to herself for a bit. She tries to pull herself together as quickly as she can and heads over to where Lucas is standing and puts a hand on his shoulder, “So, are we just going to stand here staring at it or are we heading inside this bad boy?” 

“After you Princess.” He replies, lifting the door-piece of the fort up so she could go inside. She does so quickly, hoping to hide her face that is rapidly turning into an even brighter shade of pink than her hair. He’s been calling her that for months, it’s his go-to nickname for her, but it still went straight to her heart every time he said it.

Looking inside Carol can tell that Lucas really did spend a while planning this out. Inside he had chips, and popcorn, and sour gummy worms (Carol’s personal favorite movie snack), there were also a ton of pillows and a giant blanket in there for Maximum Comfort, and his laptop is already logged into Netflix just waiting for them to pick their movie. 

“Soo...What do you think?” Lucas asked with a laugh, a hint of nervousness slipping into his tone. He had worked really hard setting this up, and he really wanted her to like it. 

“It’s great Luke! I love it. This is seriously awesome.” She said with a grin, before moving to get into her spot, and then patting the space beside her for him. Lucas was absolutely beaming now. She said she loved it! Which means she loves the things he did for her, which through the transitive property (he relearned that term in math last week) means she loves him. He follows her into the fort and quickly takes his place beside her. 

“You can go ahead and pick the first movie,” Lucas said, gesturing with his head towards the laptop.

Carol grabs it and starts to very seriously browse the Netflix catalog. She takes her job very seriously because- yes, she could totally just pick that drama she’s been wanting to watch by herself- but this is a date. A date with quite literally one of the sweetest boys she knows and she wants to be sure that whatever she picks is something that’s gonna be fun for both of them. She is hyper-focused on the laptop screen as she scrolls through different movies. She’s biting her lip and tapping her fingers on Lucas’ arm while she reads their summaries. Lucas is simply sitting there and vibing, thinking about how cute his girlfriend looks when she’s all focused and his heart is also very soft right now. 

Eventually, she makes her decision and puts on Scott Pilgrim Vs The World. Once it starts up she glances back at him through the corner of her eye, making sure he doesn’t seem disappointed in her choice in movies. He was still smiling so she figured it was all fine, so she moves in closer and leans her head on him. “Is, uh, is this okay?” She asked, a faint blush on her cheeks. She wanted to be closer to him, but she wanted to make sure she wasn’t being too clingy or making him uncomfortable. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned down at her, “It’s great.” 

Carol is still a little bit embarrassed as the movie begins. She’s not sure where all of this shyness came from. She’s been called many things, but shy isn’t one of them, so what’s different here? Is it just because she’s with a guy that she actually likes? Is this how relationships are actually supposed to feel? Nice and Soft like your childhood stuffed animal? 

She wasn’t expecting to come up with any answers any time soon, so she focused back on the movie. They occasionally cracked jokes in-between scenes and after it ended they switched places, letting the other pick the next movie in their binge session. By the middle of their third movie, Carol is already out for the count. She’s basically dead to the world. She’s curled up in her side, head now resting on Lucas’ chest, and every now and again she unconsciously tries to scoot even closer to him. Surprisingly, he doesn’t even really notice she’s asleep until he cracks what he thinks is the joke to end all jokes, and he doesn’t get a laugh. 

“Dang was my joke that bad? I can’t even get a pity laugh?” He jokes before looking down at her and seeing that she is just knocked out. He looks at her for a few moments, his gaze the epitome of tenderness, and he brushes some of her hair from out of her face before he leans down and gives her a little smooch on the forehead.

Just then, Lucas’ mother decides to peek into the room to make sure the kids are behaving, and his face turns tomato red. He mouths to his mother that she’s asleep and asks her to leave so she doesn’t wake up. His mother gives him a Look ™ , and reluctantly shuts the door behind her. 

He sits up to shut down the laptop and move it aside, moving carefully so as to not wake up his sleeping girlfriend and then lays himself back down. He puts his arms back around her and before he shuts his eyes to go to bed, he can’t help but mutter a quiet, “I love you…” She may not have heard it this time around, but it felt good to finally say it out loud, and the next time he says it he will be sure that she’s actually awake to hear it. 


End file.
